


Sea of Hearts

by ZaeBee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beaches, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, hand holding, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: The day is ending but Xion and Naminé decide to stay on Destiny Island for a bit longer





	Sea of Hearts

_There are many worlds, and like the sky, they all share the same sea._ -unknown.

  


“Xion, look!” Naminé called out, crouched down in the dirt, holding up a seashell. The girl in black, a few meters away, quickly made her way over and crouch down beside her, staring at the shell.

 

“Oh wow, this one is really cool!” The shell she held was unlike any other they had previously found on the beach. It had a blue almost shine-like hue.

 

“Right!?” Naminé grinned happily. Sometimes, atleast to Xion, her smile seemed to rival even the sun when it was brightest.

 

Everyone else had left the island, going back to the mainland—to their homes. But the two girls stayed behind. Naminé wanted to stay and find more seashells, and, well, Xion didn’t want to leave her on the island alone… she had spent enough time alone already.

 

Now the afternoon sunset took over the island and even gave the island an orange hue. It reminded them both of twilight town a lot.

 

Naminé just continued to dig for shells as Xion sat beside her. _Why dig?_ she wondered. There were plenty of shells along the shore so why’d she dig? she stopped thinking about it and just asked.

 

“Why are you digging for shells?”

“I found the blue one under the sand so maybe there’s more just like it there!” She just continued to dig with a determined expression as she explained.

_Hmm…_

“Can I take a look at the blue shell again?”

“Sure.” she pulled it from her pocket and placed it in Xion hand with a warning, “Don't you dare lose it!”

 

“I won't.” Xion gave a reassuring smile. The shell, besides the fact that it didn’t look anything like the others on the beach, seemed as normal as any. Not really knowing what to do with it next, Xion just held it up into the sunset. The blue hue seemingly merged with the glowing sun and suddenly began to shine brighter.

 

“Uh, Naminé.”

“Yeah?”

“The shell is–”

She finally noticed.

“It’s shining!” Naminé exclaimed, grabbing onto it while Xion still held it up to the sun. Her hands practically covered Xion’s as it continued to get brighter and brighter, until they were suddenly gone. From that beach at least.  

 

When they opened their eyes, the blinding light was gone. Xion’s first thought was that nothing had happened since we were still on the beach. Her **first** thought… then she realised this was another beach entirely. Ships laid in port, some sailed away. People roamed the town nearby and worked harder than was healthy. This was clearly a harbour—a port town. The beach bed was far dirtier than the one we were previously on. The island’s beach was practically spotless, while in comparison random bits of wood, rocks, metal pieces, and small wrecked boats, all scattered the port’s bed.

 

They wasn’t exactly sure where we were but they did have a feeling. A feeling that this was–

 

“Port Royale!” Naminé exclaimed. She was still holding the shell and Xion’s hand at the time, Xion hadn’t noticed till Naminé actually spoke.

 

Naminé stood up and began to look at everything. I guess she was pretty excited since she had never explored many worlds herself. Xion got up too and patted the sand off her legs.

 

“Naminé?” She spoke.

She instantly turned and gave a look.

“Why are we in Port Royale?”

“No idea, but isn’t it cool!?” She hopped over to Xion and grabbed her hand. “Come on, lets o explore the town!”

“A-alright!” before Xion knew it, she got swept up into an adventure.

 

But as they looked around the port and stood very out of place, Xion never did stop wondering what had brought them here. And then she remembered the shell. She still had it. Xion reached into her pocket and brought it out. It was the last thing they saw on Destiny Island, it had to have something to do with teleporting them here.

 

“It’s not glowing anymore!” Naminé exclaimed in a panic. She had noticed before Xion even did.

 

“Oh!” whatever this shell was, it had definitely brought them to Port Royale. But why? And how? One thing was for sure, this was no normal seashell.

 

Suddenly a scream came from a street not too far away. Naminé and Xion gave each other a confirming look before running toward it. And when they got there they found exactly what they thought they would—heartless. Knights and Shadows, basic types. Xion quickly moved in front of Naminé, as, besides her magic, which wasn’t exactly strong, had no real way to defend herself.

 

She readied her keyblade. Or, at least tried to. It just wouldn’t appear. Nothing happened each time she tried. If Roxas was here to see this he would definitely make some dumb joke about ‘performance issues.’

 

Xion panicked and turned to Naminé.

“My keyblade is gone!” she must have looked pretty distraught at the time since right after, Naminé grabbed her hand and moved right beside her.

 

“We still have magic, Xion!” As I said, it wasn’t very powerful but just maybe, maybe together, they could do it. And while Xion wasn’t overly good with magic, Naminé’s mana pool was something else. They had learned that from Yensid at some point. He said it rivalled his own and with training, she could become a great mage or even possibly a keyblade wielder. But, she turned him down. I guess she had her reasons.

 

Just as they were about to try their worst on the heartless, a man wearing a brown coat and a pirate’s hat swooped in and started the battle before them.  At first, they thought it was Sora, after all, he did have a keyblade. But it wasn’t him. This guy looked much older and his keyblade was nothing like Sora’s. It looked like the wheel of a ship mixed with even more ship parts. Xion questioned if it was even a real keyblade before she saw him actually slay heartless with it. Naminé soon joined the battle and Xion followed right after her.

 

“Fire!” A ball of scolding flames shot right out of Xion’s hand and blasted a shadow. That’s when a soldier crept up behind her and was about to attack when–

 

“Ice!” the voice that saved her shouted—Naminé. She shot an icicle that impaled the heartless. “Ice!” another “ice!” and another, “Ice!” the final one, that would end it. The pirate fellow had finished off the remaining heartless while they struggled with 2.

 

“Thanks, Naminé.”

“Hehe, no problem!” She grinned.

“Hey, where’s my thanks??” the man whined.

“Oh, umm” Naminé began to speak, “thanks Mr…”

“Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Xion spoke.

“Hey, that’s Captain!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally i wrote this to be first person perspective of Xion so i had to change some things but not really much. So if anyone would like to see that version just let me know


End file.
